


Тяжелая жизнь

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Жизнь у Марека была тяжелой. А все из-за омежьей глупости!





	Тяжелая жизнь

Дом престарелых утопал в зелени. В жару было легко найти тенистое местечко, но лучше всего от солнечных лучей спасала липа. Под ней как раз стояли длинный узкий стол и две широкие скамьи.

Летом здесь каждое утро собиралась разношерстная компания — глуховатый омега Якуб, альфа Томаш и бета-инвалид Семен. Они играли в домино или в карты, но чаще просто предавались воспоминаниям. И почти ежедневно к ним присоединялся четвертый человек — бета Марек.

Вообще-то Марек не жил в доме престарелых. Он приходил откуда-то из города, чтобы, по его словам, «погутарить с умными людьми». Иногда он занудствовал, но всегда был аккуратным, вежливым и рассудительным. И к тому же составлял в домино пару Якубу.

Но в то утро они не играли. Было солнечно, но довольно прохладно. Якуб посидел недолго, сказал, что озяб, и поковылял за теплым пледом. Томаш, поглядев ему вслед, вдруг заявил:

— Хорошо Якубу, он хоть помнит, где плед брать. Мой-то через пять минут все забывает.

— Омежий ум рассеянный, — прокомментировал Марек. — Ничего в нем не задерживается.

— У моего Ёжи память от болезни барахлит, — сухо заметил Томаш. — По молодости он всем фору давал.

— Важное они все равно забывают, — внезапно заупрямился Марек. — Глупенькие они.

— Ну, тебе-то от омежьей глупости страдать вряд ли пришлось, — хохотнул Томаш.

Семен тихо фыркнул, но промолчал.

— Страдал не страдал, но контузило меня ей в жизни изрядно! Вот, послушайте. Было мне тогда, если память не подводит, двадцать восемь. Работал я редактором. Хорошо работал, ценили меня там, да… Был один случай, нам тогдашний модный писатель рукопись свою прислал…

— А что с омегами-то? — перебил его Томаш. О своих редакторских подвигах Марек уже всем уши прожужжал.

— С омегами? Так я о чем. Ушел у нас на пенсию корректор, и взяли на его место молоденького омегу. Молоко на губах не обсохло, а туда же. Я на него первое время и не смотрел, только слушал, как наша молодежь вокруг него увивается. Ах, какой красавец и умница! Тьфу! Этот красавец да умница от меня не отходил, только и спрашивал, а как здесь, а тут знак какой, отвлекал постоянно. Хорошо, кофе с чаем приносил. Ух и намучился я с ним в ту пору! Даже отпуск у начальства попросил, чтобы хоть пару недель от напасти этой отдохнуть.

— Разве ж он глупым был? — встрял вернувшийся Якуб. — Это он…

— Да подожди ты! — перебил его Марек, что было совершенно для него нетипично. — Послушай, что он дальше натворил. Приезжаю я, значит, в санаторий нервы подлечить, выхожу в первый же вечер на моцион, гляжу: навстречу он, наш корректор собственной персоной. Тоже, видите ли, отпуск взял, такое вот нелепое совпадение. Если б я знал, что дальше будет, клянусь, уехал бы, и плевать на деньги. Но я, к несчастью своему, остался.

— И что же? — заинтересованно спросил до сих пор помалкивавший Семен.

— Да дурь из него так и поперла! Куда не пойду, везде он. Я в лес, и он там же. Я в столовую, а он рядом сидит. Я, прошу прощения, в сортир уличный иду, а он мне оттуда навстречу выходит. И каждый раз у него что-то да неладно. Ума же не хватает: то в канаву провалится и ногу подвернет, то стакан у него треснет и ладонь осколками порежет, то дождь зарядит, а у него зонта нет. И никто ж, кроме меня, на помощь не придет — и куда, спрашивается, делись все поклонники? И если бы он еще молчал, так нет — тарахтел, вечно какие-то глупости спрашивал. Не отвязаться.

— Бывают такие, тридцать три несчастья их зовут, — рассудительно заметил Семен.

— У этого несчастье было только одно — ума в голову при рождении не вложили. Он же на второй неделе что учудил? Потонуть решил! Как сейчас помню: гуляю по пляжу и тут слышу крики: «Тону-тону!» Я даже не засомневался, что это корректор наш, никто другой в такую холодину в воду не полез бы. Выловил его, конечно. В санаторий доставил, а он вцепился в меня и заявил, что, мол, я его спаситель, и теперь он должен меня отблагодарить. 

— И что, отблагодарил? — фыркнул Томаш. 

— Куда там, — отмахнулся Марек, — только хуже стало. Присосался ко мне, как пиявка. Но я рассудил: ладно уж, лучше пусть поближе держится, так хоть живого его обратно в редакцию доставлю. И верите — нет, так привык за ним присматривать, что через год он уже мое кольцо носил на пальце. А все от его глупости!

Якуб закашлялся, и Томаш похлопал его по спине.

Когда он успокоился, Марек, весь разгоряченный, продолжил рассказ:

— Да, все от омежьей глупости. Вернулись мы, я думал, все в привычную колею войдет. Но вот не совру, и месяца не прошло, как звонят мне вечером в квартиру. Открываю — он! Одежда на нем порванная, весь в грязи. Мне, говорит, больше не к кому обратиться, никому, кроме тебя, не доверяю. Спаси меня, на тебя одна надежда! И поведал мне историю, которая разве что с омегой могла произойти. У него, понимаете ли, ухажер настырный появился. Омега мой сначала крутил с ним, да бросить не получилось, теперь тот его у дома караулил. Вот и сейчас наш корректор еле от него отбился, а возвращаться ему боязно. Я ему: куда ты, мол, смотрел, когда женишка выбирал? А он только руками разводит да глаза отводит. Ну и оставил я его у себя, не выставлять же на ночь глядя. А на следующее утро встаю, а он мне завтрак из трех блюд, кофе сварил, а сам весь сияет. И песню завел: можно с тобой поживу, я тебя не стесню! Ну я и разрешил.

— Эк тебя ловко окрутили! — засмеялся Томаш.

— Нет, — покачал головой Марек, — я сам его замуж позвал. А все почему? Да потому что сил на его выходки дурные смотреть не было! Этот вертихвост не унимался, от одного ухажера я его спас, так другие как грибы пошли. Как ни повернусь, он уже с каким-нибудь альфой любезничает. А мне за ужином потом жалуется, что, мол, ему прохода не дают. И никак ему не втолковать, что задком меньше надо крутить! Пришлось под венец вести, а то б дождался бы, похитили бы его у меня из-под носа, и жил бы он непонятно где. И ребенка мы усыновили, чтобы даже глазки ему не смели строить. С легкомысленными омегами по-другому нельзя.

— Ну на этом-то твои напасти закончились? — полюбопытствовал Якуб.

— Если бы! Все, оказывается, только начиналось. Сколько я из-за него бед видел, не пересчитать. И нашего главреда он до увольнения довел, так что мне пришлось его стол занять, работы больше взять. Наш старшенький из-за его дурных истерик не в военные пошел, а в космонавты. А уж чего переезд да ремонт стоили! Разумному человеку что — есть теплый угол, и слава Богу. А этот! Разорался, помню, что ему и лоджию подавай, и сад, и дом пригородный. Да нешто мы вчетвером в одной комнате не уместились бы? Ведь и гостиная еще была. А омега-то — дверью хлоп, сиди, говорит, сам в своей конуре! Чуть до греха не довел.

— Так что же, переехали?

Марек кивнул:

— Он же как, не мытьем, так катаньем. Дом правда хороший выбрали, просторный. Я уж понадеялся, что кончились мои страдания, да только омега все равно не успокоился. По уму ведь как надо: выбрал в молодости дело и занимайся им до старости, совершенствуйся. А он! Когда второго усыновили, заявил, что он устал чужие ошибки править. Будет теперь цветы выращивать и пуделей на продажу разводить. И уперся так, что и не переубедить его. Я и рукой махнул. Знал бы, что дальше будет, запер бы его в доме, а то ведь он ровно не сидел, полмира объехал, все ему какие-то их фестивали нужны. А как его, глупыша, бросить? Пришлось с детьми за ним таскаться, так и у этих теперь один ветер в голове. Современные они и развитые, видите ли. А ведь я не каждый раз мог с ним съездить, редакция на мне. Сколько я на него нервов потратил… Переживал же. А ему хоть бы хны. Заставил, егоза, меня английский выучить, теперь вот на старости переводчиком подрабатываю.

— М-да… — протянул Томаш. — С активными омегами трудно. За ними еще поспеть надо.

— Это верно, — нахмурился Марек. — Мой-то давно седой, а ум как был короток, так и остался. Нет чтобы остепениться — открыл недавно клуб садоводческий, учит молодежь. Знаю, и альфы туда шляются, на него глазеют. Я ему говорю: молодого себе, что ли, присматриваешь, а он мне Славека припоминает. Хотя если кому и должно быть стыдно из-за Славека, то только этому бездумному сорванцу. Славек-то какой тихий и примерный омега был, а воспитанный — в редакцию зайдет, непременно на чай в гости позовет. А этот-то как прослышал, подкараулил, чуть полголовы волос не выдернул. Разнимали их тогда, ох крику было... И что ему в голову втемяшилось? И Славек исчез, как и не было его. А мой и рад.

— Все ворчишь? — раздался за их спиной голос, и все дружно обернулись. Перед ними стоял высокий худощавый немолодой омега, чей преклонный возраст выдавали абсолютно белые коротко стриженные волосы. На поводке он держал холеного, красиво выстриженного пуделя с бантиком на хвосте. Пудель облизывался и умильно смотрел на Якуба.

Марек выпрямился во весь немалый рост и поспешно стянул с себя куртку. 

— Ну что оделся так легко, дурной ты омега, — тихо пробормотал он и накинул куртку ему на плечи. И уже громко обратился к друзьям: — Знакомьтесь, мой муж Иржи. Дорогой, ты сегодня рано.

— Да вдруг решил, что давно мы с тобой к морю не ездили, и купил нам двоим путевки. Там сейчас тихо, спокойно. Чайки кричат. Будешь рыбу ловить.

Лицо Марека осветилось, и даже, казалось, морщины разгладились. Но он все равно делано свел брови:

— Загонишь меня раньше времени в гроб. Все разумные омеги в твоем возрасте дома внукам вяжут да варенье варят. 

— И плесенью покрываются, — смешливо добавил Иржи. — Ну что, идем? До свидания! 

Попрощавшись, Марек обнял Иржи за талию, и они пошли прочь. Якуб, Томаш и Семен долго смотрели им вслед.

— Да, не повезло в жизни нашему бедному Мареку, — протянул Семен. — Сидел бы с нами, одинокий и никому не нужный, скучный и зашоренный бета, а так, несчастный, умрет от инфаркта в постели. На своем омеге. Страшная судьба.

Якуб сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:

— Ничего, какие твои годы, встретится и тебе омега, которого придется спасать от глупости. Успеешь еще поворчать, что нет тебе покоя от нашего племени. Я вот как раз собираюсь конфет шоколадных наесться, с моим-то сахаром! Кхе-кхе.

Семен внимательно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Где-то далеко Марек притянул к себе Иржи в поцелуй.


End file.
